BFB!
by cherryrose10
Summary: Sakura Haruno is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. But there is a problem. She cant date him for 2 reasons. He is her bestfriend brother. And he is dating a whore!  *has crussing*
1. The Sky is Falling down

**Me: ok this is a Sasusaku story. **

**Sakura: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Hello. Im Sakura Haruno.I am 17 years old. I have long pink hair. Im on the cheerleading team. Well the captin. My bestfriend is Kiara Yukiko who is 17. My brother is Hidan who is 18. My other friends are Mei, Hinata, Aleka, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sasori, Sasuke, and Hidan. I have a crush too. I wont say. ok since you were begging me it is Sasuke Uchiha. But it has a twist. Well I cant date Sasuke. Well. He is my bestfriend brother. Only if they were not related. I swear Sasuke would be mine. I know I know. I should just date him. But it might be odd. Like if I go to Kiara house to see Sasuke she will get mad if I was going to see him. Or the other way around. Yosh!

I pulled on a black mini short and a simple red t-shirt that had the haruno sign on the back. I than pulled on my black combat boots and black gloves. I ran to Hidan room to see him listening to metal. I think the song was 'Shut Me Up'. "Nii-san you coming" I said to him. "yea" he said. He got up and garbed his stuff. Than we walked to his car. "nii-san can I drive" I asked. "Fuck no"he said. I got into the passager seat. "I cant wait to get my liense. Than I will be able to drive you" I said pouting. He pinched my cheek. "you wish" he laughed driving out of the driveway.

"um Princess"Hidan said giving me a pitname since we were 8. "what nii-san" I said. "do you think Kiara like metal" he asked. "I dont know but I know she like-wait you have a crush on kiki-sama" I said shocked. "um just shut up" he said. I can see he trying to hide his blush. "OMG you like Kiara I gotta tell her" I said taking out my phone. Than Hidan toke my phone. "dont you dare" he said holding my phone. "Fine but you gotta tell her" I said giggling at the fact. My own brother who killed more than 100 people, in the Akasuki, and is a badass is scared to tell his own friend that he has a crush on my bestfriend. He sound like me -.-. Gah we are so related.

I garbed my phone back from him. I dialed Kiara number. But it went to her voice mail.

**"Yo this is Kiara**

**Yeah**

**I cant come to the phone**

**Yeah**

**But leave a message**

**Yeah**

**Right ather the beat"**

I love that ringtone. I did the yeah part. Lol. "Hey Kiki call me back" I said while hanging up. When we got to the park I jumped out the car. I saw Kiara picking up a icecream cone and licking it. I ran over to her. "kiki why didn't you pick up your phone" I said. "I dont have my phone Ino has it" Kiara said walking over to Ino. "Ino I told you to give me my phome if anybody calls" Kiara said angerly. Ino glared at Kiara. "I didn't feel like picking it up" she said. Kiara garbed her phone from Ino.

"gee Ino your becoming a real bitch"Kiara said walking to the boys. I followered her. I agree. I kinda hate Ino. She is a mahor bitch. But I only tell Kiara that. Ino is a major gossip. Anything that get into her hands it speard like a wildfire. Bitch.

I than saw Sasuke. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with a silver chain on the left side. Gah! He so fucking cute! Sasu-cakes! He than turned his head toward us. I smiled at him. He than looked at me. "where is Hidan" he asked. Thats all you got to say? Where's Hidan! Are you kidding me! "um he-" I was interputted by a loud sceam. We see a girl with long red hair going toward us. Wait that Karin. Shit!

She ran over to us and put her arm around Sasuke. Than some how my inner came over me. "Get your whore hands off my Sasu-cakes"I yelled at Karin. Oh shit. "Sasu-cakes" Sasuke repeated. I than had a idea. "hahahahahaha got ya gee Sasuke you cant take a joke" I said laughing my ass off. Than Kiara laughed. "your really cant take a joke Sasuke you gotta losen up" I laughed even harder. Good save.

"Sakura shut the fuck up" Karin said. "Bitch you need to go back to the whore house were you belong" I yelled at her. She gave me a 'Bitch l have more than you' look. Gee I just want to beat her ass. But for once she let go of Sasuke. Omg! Is the world ending or something! She would never let go of Sasu-cakes.

She than walked over to me and slapped me. Oh hell no. I punched her in the face. When she went back a step I went for another blow and it did landed on her face. Than I did another. She than fell to the ground. "dont mess with me" I said. I smiled and glaced at Sasuke. He was staring at me. What should I do?

I looked at Sasuke and gave him a shy smile. Than he walked over to me and garbed my hand and dragged me away. Hooray! "Nii-san dont rape my bestyfriend or I will kill you" Kiara yelled. Wait rape me. Let me help you with that xD. As we walked away I can hear Hidan walking toward the group. But me and Sasuke didn't go far. We only went to a tree.

"um thank you" Sasuke said.

"um for what"

"for getting Karin off me"

"well no problem I will do it anytime"

"..."

"um did I just make it adward"

"no"

"Sasuke im sorry for calling you Sasu-cakes"

"Hn"

"..."

"I like it it kinda cute"

"What!"

"just call me that in privite ok"

"sure Sasu-cakes"

"well lets go back over I dont want Kiara to think im planing on raping you"

"were you?"

"maybe"

"..."

"..."

"on a scale of 1 to 10"

"9"

"o.o"

"come on Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"hn?"

"I like it rough"

Sasuke smirk at me. Than he got infount of me. "I wont go nice" he said garbing my wasit. My dream coming true. but the sad part. I was blushing madly. Sasuke than laughed at me. "I love to tease you now" he said patting my head. I got even redder if it was even possible. That I see Sasuke look like he was in pain. than I saw a rock fall from behide him. "I told you not to rape my bestfriend" Kiara yelled. Kiara must of threw a rock at him. Damn she just had to have good aim. Damn her.

We than walked back. Sasuke was rubbing hid head. Sasuke think we are on the friend stage. But I want more. To be more than friends. Gah my life sucks. Kiara was still licking her icecream. Than Hidan came and toke it from her. He than licked it. "what the fuck you ass hole you know I licked it" Kiara yelled. "so "Hidan said eating her icecream. She growled at him. Really growled. Sasuke garbed her shoulder while she was trying to kill Hidan. "Sasuke let her go"Hidan said. So he did. Kiara charged at Hidan with anger but Hidan threw her icecream in the garbage and pulled her into a hug.

He than smirked. Than kissed her on the cheek. Which made her blush. Than she punched him in the face to a tree. "you asshole stop trying to kiss me" Kiara yelled at him. "but" Hidan tryed to say but he was hurt. "who friends even kiss eachother" Kiara said. I laughed at Kiara behavior. "Saki did Sasuke hurt you" Kiara asked me. I shooked my head. Than Kiara glared at Sasuke. She than got on his back and tired to choke him but he easly got her off of him.

Than Ino came over to us. Damn. She than kissed Sasuke. Wtf!. But he kissed her back. Wtf is going on? "Hi boyfriend" Ino said

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger and I know it is short but it will get longer. Please review :) you know I love them reviews ;3 :3 :3 <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 signed off~<strong>_


	2. Going Down!

**Me:WHATS UP**

**Sakura:HEY!**

**Aleka:YO!**

**Mei:HELLOOOOOOOO!**

**Hinata:h-h-h-hi**

**Me:you just ruined the thing Hina but it's ok**

**Sakura:Yea your shy**

**Ino:or she just stupid**

***We beat up Ino***

**Me:Hinata is not stupid !**

**Hinata:WHO SHY NOW! KIARA DONT OWN NARUTO SO DONT ASK OR ILL BEAT YOU TO LOOK LIKE INO SO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ANYWAY WHAT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**us:0.0**

**Hinata: I-i-i-i-i-i proved you a-a-a-a-a-all w-w-w-wrong!**

**me:and she lost it -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

I fell out. Really I did. I was on the ground unconscious. When I finally woke up I saw Sasuke face. "Sakura you ok" Sasuke asked. I than punched Sasuke in the face without thinking. "What the fuck" Sasuke said holding his nose. "Out of all the girls in the fucking world you chose Ino Yamanaka the most sluty girl in the world Are you fucking me" I yelled. Ino than glared at me. Sasuke glared at me. Even Kiara glared at me. She was holding her brother.

"Sakura-" Sasuke tired to say but stop when he saw how pissed off I was. I garbed a bat that was on the ground and hit a tree with it. It broke. Gee what the fuck! I am so fucking pissed off right now. Damn it! I could just kill something right now. But I dont want to break the earth. Everyone would hate me. Ugh! Shit! No bullshit! This is a bunch of bullshit!

Hidan than garbed me and draged me away. We were back in his car. I wanted to break his car right now. "And they say I get angery to quickly" Hidan said staring at me. "Nii-san I cant believe he with Ino " I said. "I knew you liked Sasuke."Hidan said smirking. "Just shut the fuck up nii-san" I said. Than Hidan put on some metal. It was 'Let the bodies hit the floor'. Now I understand metal. Make me wanna kill Ino right now. But it is calming me down.

He didn't drive off. We just stayed there. I was finally calm down. "Im calmed down now" I told him. he nodded and turned off the radio. We got out of the car and walked back. Hidan threw me his i-pod just in case. "Um im sorry guys" I said not daring to look at them. Kiara than jumped on me. "we cant be at you forever well I know I cant"Kiara said giggling. I laughed at her childest I saw Sasuke infount of me. His nose was better. I think. It looked better.

"Sasuke" I only said. He patted me on the head. "It's alright"he said smirking at me. "Dont say 'its alright' she just hit you, you should knock that dirty hore out of her life" Ino said. I tensed up. "Sakura" Hidan said. I put the earpluges in my ear and turned to track one. "let the bodies hit the floor" I keep repeating softly. They stared at me. I can see Ino saying more about me. I than start to hit a tree. Which fell down. ino finally shut the fuck up. Well it looked like it.

I turned the ipod off and put the earpluges in my pocket. I than sat on the tree that fell. "So what about them bears" I said. They than laughed at me. "Sakura I didn't know you liked metal" Kiara said. Than Hidan popped out of nowhere. "Do you like metal Kiabe" Hidan said putting his arm around Kiara. Kiara punched Hidan in the belly. "Yes I do I love metal and DONT FUCKING CALL ME KIABE" Kiara said walking to me.

"wow what a connectoin" I said. Than they both glared at me. "gee sorry" I laughed. "Sakura" Ino said. "what" I said. "Im dating Sasuke Uchiha and your not" ino said shoving it into my face. I threw a rock at Ino face. Lucky for me she was to busy trying to 'rape' Sasu-cakes that she didn't even notice. hehe I still laugh at that name.

But how he not tell us this. How long have they been dating? Wait! What if he knew I liked him and he dating her because he just didn't want to be with me! Gah. Why is life so damn cruel. Cruel I tell you! And how it is cruel you asked!

Ino:Rich  
>me:not that rich<br>Ino:a whore  
>me: dont really date guys (NO IM NOT GAY )<br>ino: pretty  
>me: ugly...<p>

I guess he dating her cause she prettier than me. I have medium hair it was at my elbows. But Ino had long blonde hair that was at the top of her butt. But I want to be pretty. I have cruves. I just dont like to show them off than guys will get the wrong imperssoin. Like im trying to be a whore. When im not. I'm kinda a tom-boy. But still dress alittle girly.

My hands turned into fist. "Saki whats wrong" Kiara asked me. "i-i-i-" I only said stuttering. "Sakura..."Kiara said once again. "I gotta go come on nii-san" I said garbing Hidan and walking to his car. "Um see ya" he said waving to them.

We go into his car and he drove off. "So are you gonna tell me what that was all about or do I gotta toture it out of you" Hidan said. "I dont feel like talking nii-san" I said taking off my boots and hugging my legs. I hated to talk about relation problems with Hidan. It feel super werid to me. But I barly been in relationships. I been in 7. Hidan been in 20. He had alot of girlfriends. But broke up with them cause he found the real reason they wanted him. His good looks. And his body.

* * *

><p>We got home and I walked into my room and layed in my bed. Hidan followed me. He layed next to me. "Your not gonna quit until I tell you" I said laughing. "pretty much" he sighed turning to me. I sighed and begin the story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara and Sasuke<strong>

**"**Nii-sama I need to ask you something" Kiara said walking into the kitchen. She saw Sasuke in the frige looking for something. Kiara grinned. She pushed Sasuke away from the frige. She pullled out a tomato and closed the frige door. "Nii-san I told you to stop eatting the tomatos" Kiara said sighing. "whatever" Sasuke said taking the tomato from her.

"No tomato for you" Kiara said grabing the tomato. Sasuke was taller than her. So he could just garb it from her. But Kiara was faster than him. She walking a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Give me the damn tomato" Sasuke said growling.

"No" Kiara answered eyeing him.

"Now"

"no"

"im older so do what I say"

"wow that's the most I heard you say in my whole life nii-san"

"shut the fuck up and give me the damn tomato"

"why"

"Cause your older brother says so"

"why"

"ah shit"

"why"

"Stop doing that why shit and give me the damn tomato"

"why"

"Kiara!"

"ok ok ok"

"... give it"

"but this is the 3rd tomato you ate today we gonna run out if you eat all of them ass-hole"

"I the one who buy the damn tomato's"

"good ponit"

"so give me the damn tomato"

"dont yell at me"

"..."

"hahahaahahahahhaha"

"hn"

"hahahahaahahahahaha"

"Kiara"

"hn?"

"give me the god damn tomato before I you never see day light again"

kiara stared at him. "are you threating me" she asked. "seem like I am" he said crossing his arm. Kiara than held the tomato to her mouth. "dont you dare" Sasuke said preparing to run. Than Kiara toke a huge bit out of the tomato.

Sasuke came dashing toward her. Kiara ran as fast as she could. But for once Sasuke was faster. He was close enough to garb her arm. So he garb it but lost it but making her fall. Just as Ino was walking past. Kiara fell with her fist hitting Ino on the way down.

"Ow" Kiara yelled. She groaned. Sasuke who only saved the tomato was eatting it. "Ino you alright" he asked. Ino was holding her nose. "um yea" she lied. "you dumb bitch watch were the fuck you going" Ino yelled at Kiara. "Ino say again" Sasuke said. "Sasuke I was talking to this dumb bitch of a maid not you" Ino said smiling. Sasuke threw the tomato at her face.

"dont call my sister that hoe" Sasuke said helping Kiara up. She smiled evily at Ino. "Oh I didn't know" Ino said bowing. "Im so sorry sister-in-law" Ino said to her. "Sister in law what the fuck" Kiara yelled looking at Sasuke. "dont look at me I did not purpossed im not even ready for marriage" Sasuke said. "not yet" Ino said giggling. "Yea she right" Kiara laughed. "he not yet ready to be married with you Piggie" Kiara said laughing. Ino gave her the most evil look in the world.

"nii-san thank you for caring for me instead of your tomato" Kiara said. "dont worry you gonna buy me another one" Sasuke said walking away. Kiara groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan and Sakura<strong>

"That's not true" hidan said to me. I had finshed the story about me being ugly. "Sakura there is a reason I call you princess you look like one and act like one. You are beautiful like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. Your the firest one of them all" Hidan said smiling at me. " I knew you would love them" I laughed at him. I always made him watch Princess Stories with me. Even Barbie. He hated it. Alot.

"Thanks nii-san" I said. He kissed me on the head and walked out of my room. He so nice when he trying not to be sexest.

"Bang" I heard a rock hit my window. I looked and saw alot of rocks hit my window than I saw a shawdow figure. They were standing on my balcony. I stared longer till the person opended my balcony door. Forgot to lock it! The person steped into the room looking at me.

"Hello Sakura" the male voice said.

"Madara" I asked.

"yes it is me" he said eyeing me like I was a famous cake that he really wanted.

"what are you doing here" i asked getting off my bed.

"Just to play" he said walking toward me smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>ME:OH this is cliffhanger, this is a cliffhanger, this is a cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sakura: you gotta review**

**Sasuke: you gotta review**

**Hinata: you gotta review**

**Hidan:you gotta review**

**Us:to see more**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 login off~<strong>_


	3. Broken and Fight

**me:Ok im so sorry for the long wait :) I been dealing with my big test and my other story :D**

**Shikamaru: zzzzzzzzzzz**

**me: Shika wake up**

**Shikamaru: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**me: Shikamaru wake up!**

**Shikamaru: she dont own Naruto so dont ask**

**me: But I do own Kiara :3**

**Shikamaru: and blah blah blah zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**me: *hold up help wanted sign* If you want to be in the greetings with me just ask :D you can be able to replace Shikamaru. But only for 1 chapter. Everyone gets a turn.**

* * *

><p>"Play?" I repeated forzen in the spot. I was truly scared. Not half scared. Whole scared. Madara was Kiara and Sasuke older brother. He had pitch black hair that was kinda long and red eyes. Kinda like Sasuke when he get mad. Kiara dont got the eyes.<p>

I was ready to run for the door. "Why me" I asked. "Cause I can" he said. I than ran for the door. But he popped out of nowere and garbed me. Shit! Hidan help me! Please! I kicked Madara in the knee. Which on made his gib alittle looser. So I toke my chance and baged on the wall. Which on the other room was Hidan room. "Oh you little bitch" Madara said pushing me to the ground. "Fine I will make this quick" he said smirking. "Hidan" I yelled.

But when I yelled that Madara punched me in the face. I held my bloody nose. I have to get a weapon. Madara is way stronger than me so my moves wont work on him. But he has to have a weak ponit. I just have to find it.

I continue to hold my bloody nose while Madara pushed me to the bed. I fell on it with a flop. I looked at him. "Now stay still and I wont hurt you that badly" he said walking to the bed. I quickly jumped off the bed and garbed a sword which was next to my bed. "Bring it" I said.

"Sakura why do you love Sasuke so much" he asked. "What" I said. "You love Sasuke since you two were 8, why do you love him when he treat you so badly" he asked again. "It has nothing to do with you" I said just wanting to kick his ass. "Your love for him is real isnt it". "Yes...". "That is what I felt for you" Madara said making me shocked. He loved me. How! Madara is 19 I am 17. When I was 8 he was 10. I barly knew him. I didn't even knew him. He justed watched me play with Kiara and Sasuke.

"How did you love me" I asked keeping my guard up. "Cause you were Sasuke's" he said walking toward me. That is when my guard went down. I was to confused. I didn't know. Why would he want me when he knew I loved Sasuke. What is with Madara.

Madara was infount of me. His lips touched mine. But it was only a peck. "I always loved you" he said. THan his lips went to my neck. But my body felt forzen. Like I was stuck there. WHy did he have to love me? I can feel tears come down my eyes.

Than I saw a glass bottle hit Madara head. That blood was coming from his head. This was my chance to run! SO I made a mad dash for the door. And I saw Hidan standing by the door. "Nii-san" I said hugging him. "Its gonna be ok" he said.

"You should of never did that" Madara said. "And why is that" Hidan said holding me tight. "Cause you dont want my Imōto or even Sakura to get hurt" he said smirking. You would not dare to hurt her" I said. He will not hurt Kiara. She is my bestfriend friend. Kiara and me stick together. Were like glue. So tight that it is hard to break.

"You dont know how much effect I can make" Madara said laughing. Hidan grib got tighter. That it start to hurt. "I will fucking kill you if you touch them" Hidan growled. I touched my nose. I start to heal it. "Oh Hidan your love for Kiara will never end since she hates you" Madara said. "Just shut the fuck up" Hidan said. "You know she cant fall for you since she does like someone else" he said."What was his name oh was it Gaara" he said laughing. "Nii-san calm down" I said. "I said Shut the fuck up" Hidan said running toward Madara ready to attack.

Than a dust of smoke came bewteen both of them. I could not make who it was. But I know it was a female and she had black hair. "Nii-san why are you here" the female said. Oh wait it was Kiara. I can tell by the voice. "Oh I came to tell Sakura something" Madara said smiling. Kiara looked at him with a curous look. Than looked at Hidan. "Hidan-sama whats wrong" she asked. "Nothing" Hidan said walking away from both Kiara and Madara.

"Well ok Mr. Gumpy" Kiara said garbing Madara hand. "Come on Onii-chan" Kiara said leading him out the door. "Hey Saki call me later k" Kiara said to me. "KK" I said smiling. I'm happy she didn't see my nose. Well cause I covered it with my hand.

Madara and Kiara left my house. I stared at the very angery Hidan. "Hidan I will ask her later" I told him. "I really dont care anymore" he said walking to my bed and laying down. I was scared to go to sleep. So I layed next to him. And went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was a normal day. It was sunday. So I told Kiara to come over so we can have girls time. And cause Hidan was out.<p>

"Kiara do you really like Gaara" I asked. "What no Gaara is only my friend I barly even talk to him" she answered with a qustion face. "Why you ask" she asked. "oh no reason" I said smiling. She than smiled at me. WHy is my bestfriend so clueless. "So what are we doing for school tomorrow" Kiara asked. "I wanna kill Ino" I said laughing. "Ugh same here" she said laughing. Than the door opended.

I looked to see who it was. And it was Hidan with Karin! Ok what happen. "Hey Imōto" Hidan said to me walking in with Karin. "Hi nii-san" I said. "who is that" I asked. "My girlfriend" he said walking past us with Karin. "Girlfriend" Kiara yelled. She looked pissed. Why? "Yea why" he asked.

"Cause she is a slut"

"She not a slut"

"Yes she is!"

"Your a slut for calling my girlfriend a slut"

"Wha..."

"..."

"Did you just call me a slut Hidan"

"Yep"

"What the fuck you never called me names"

"yea I did"

"well sexest names or pitnames but not names like that"

"whatever whore"

"whore..."

"Why are you even here aren't you surrposed to be with Gaara"

"Gaara"

"Yea"

"Im not dating Gaara!"

"you want to though"

"No I dont I fucking dont even know Gaara that well"

"..."

"I was in love with someone else"

"Oh you still proving to me to be a slut"

"I was in love with the guy I thought was more... than this"

"wha..."

"Hidan though all the sexest jokes, pit names, and hitting I-i-i-i-i-i"

"..."

"I was always in love with you"

"what?"

"I was in love with you Hidan Haruno!"

"..."

"But I guess you were never the one"

"Kiara..."

"Hidan Haruno I fucking hate you now!" With that said Kiara ran out of the house slaming the door. I could see the sadness in Hidan eyes. "She is lying" he said garbing Karin and walking to his room. Wow what a show. I should of stoped it when it got to serous. I just had to watch.

Than there a ring at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Ino. "what do you want" I said sighing. "I heard you were touching my man" she yelled at me. THan this bitch slapped me. Oh hell no. BUt the bad part she had a knife.

"ah shit" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes one of my many cliffhangers xD you know you love them x3 but review for more. And I still holding the help wanted sign. Really just asked. I dont need anyone like Shikamaru anymore<strong>

**Shikamaru: hey!**

**Ok review and I better run :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose out~<strong>_


	4. Fighter

Me:** Ok let me start out and say in the last chapter was very short o.o. I was in a hurry and I had to go to bed but I really wanted that chapter out :3. So if there like that it means im in a hurry. ANd This story came out early because!**

***drum roll***

**I REACH MY GOAL! I HAVE NOW 10 REVEIWS. THAT IS MY GOAL FOR EACH OF MY Stories. BUT IT WILL BE REAL GOOD IF I GET TO 20 :D STORIES GONNA BE COMING OUT REAL EARLY XD. But just a treat for you all :3 my guest is gonna tell you something very important about a NEW STORY!**

**Sakura4haruno : ok the next story will be called **

**Love so Wicked**

**I hate my life. Why you asked. Well let's start with the fact im a vampire. I was always hated by people. I never really had friends. I get hunted by fangirls everyday. I cant stop dreaming about blood. Oh and she came along. Sakura Haruno. A girl who wont leave me alone. A girl that always want to be there for me. She just dont it. I think I love her. But is it just her blood? **

**Me: thank you Sakura4haruno oh and please say the thingy**

**Sakura4haruno: she dont own Naruto but she do own Kiara :D **

**Me: Cause I am Kiara -.-**

**Sakura4haruno: lol**

**Me: _and the things that are like this_ writing are her old memorys**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

I jumped back from Ino. She fights so unfair. How dare she try to kill me. And I was not even near Sasuke! I garbed the closest lamp to my right. This bitch gonna get whats coming toward her!

She then came flying toward me with the knife. I was running toward her with the lamp. I will knock this bitch out. But than I saw Karin. Why was she down here? BUt she than hit me with a vase from behide. I fell to the floor breathless. I can see blood going down my neck that came from my head. It dripped down on the floor. Than felt Karin foot on my back.

"Dont ruin me and Hidan or I will kill you" Karin said. "Dont mess with Sasuke ether" Ino said kneeing by me. "Bitches" I said smiling. Than Ino stabbed me with the knife in my belly. Than Karin toke it out and stabed me in the chest. So much pain came to me. But I had to stay strong. Just had to!

Karin toke the knife out of me. "So you wont forget" she said. Ino came walking to the coner of the wall than back with a bat. She held it high than swing it to my face. I can feel it hit my cheek hard. SO much pain. I fell to the side. Coughing out blood. Than everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>I should of never left" <em>A female voice said. Why was her voice cracking?

_"Im so sorry Sakura I wish I was there" _A male voice said.

I opened my eyes to see 2 people crying and 1 person starring at me. The female I heard eariler looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Saki-sama im so glad your awake" she said showing a weak smile giving me a hug. I pushed her away from me. "Who are you" I yelled. She starred at me with shocked eyes.

"You dont remember me?" she asked. "Well you didn't say your name"I said getting mad. "Im Kiara your bestfriend"she said. "Your not my bestfriend if I dont even remember you" I said. Do she think im stupid. "Sakura..." she said walking to a black haired guy who was HOT! THan a white haired eye came to me. "Imōto are you alright" he asked. Wait was that my older brother. "Are you my brother" I asked. He nodded.

"But you look nothing like me. ANd were is our parents?" I asked. "Dead and we didn't have the same farther"he said. Than a group of ANBU came in all wearing their mask. "Hiya Saki" one girl with a long black pony-tail said. She toke off her mask showing blue eyes and a long bang over her right eye. I starred at her. I know the ANBU was to protect the leaf. But who is SAKI!

"Oh yea you dont remember anything" she said sighing. "Your name is Sakura Haruno, the white hair fellow is Hidan Haruno , your Onii-san, the black haired female is Kiara Yukiko your bestfriend, and the black haired emo fellow is Sasuke Uchiha"she explained. "For the last fucking time im not emo" Sasuke said making Mei laugh.

So the girl was my bestfriend. Well I should say im sorry for saying those mean things to her. When she was only trying to help. "Sakura im Mei Yamanaka, your friend."she said smiling. "Ok"she said. "Oh and i got your papers. Sakura Haruno you have amnesia, and the stabs didn't really hurt your attackers really didn't put the knife deep enough"Mei said.

Than it was a long silence. "Um-I"I mange to speak out. "Sakura will be able to go home today "Mei said putting her mask back on. "Later" she said leaving with the ANBU. I got out of the bed. I walked to the door where the Mei walked out of. I had to leave this room. Than a strong hand garbed me. "Where are you going Princess" Hidan said. "Uhh I dont know" I said. "Come on im taking you home" he said picking me up. "Were coming with you" Sasuke said. Hidan nodded. Than we all left.

* * *

><p>I was in my room with the Kiara girl. The boys were downstairs. "Ok first we need to get you into some new clothes"Kiara said smiling skipping to my dresser. I laughed at her. She looked my age but acted like a child. "Awe you already laughing at me and I didn't even do nothing to make you laugh" she said laughing. She made me laugh even harder.<p>

Kiara then pulled out red sweater dress and dark blue jeans with red boots. "Take a shower first ok" she said putting the clothes in my bathroom. I walked into the bathroom. She walked out and closed the door. I toke off my ripped clothes and walked into the shower. I had washed up with this soap called Cherry Roses and washed my hair with Sweat Pea. WHen I got all of the soap out my head start to hurt. "ugh"I moaned.

**_Sakura I always liked your pretty pink hair_**

Kiara?

**_Sakura your like the sister I always wanted!_**

Stop it my head!

_**Promise me that we be the best cheerleaders in the school**_

Stop it! It hurts to much!

_**Sakura I will protect you though thick and thin I promise**_

Kiara!

_**I always wanted to be pretty like you Sakura**_

Help!

_**Sakura promise me that we will stick together**_

Stop it please!

"Sakura whats wrong" Kiara yelled. I opened my eyes to see Kiara. I was still in the shower but was siting down on my knees. "My head" I said holding it. But somehow it was disappering. Kiara help me out of the shower and put a towel around me. "I can do the rest myself" I said. She starred at me with so much worry. But she than left the bathroom. I put on the clothes Kiara picked out for me. Than walked out of the room.

"We are gonna go out just you and me" Kiara said smiling. I smiled at her and nodded. We walked downstairs and saw the boys. "Onii-san and asslicker we are going out so you two can have boys time" Kiara told them garbing my hand. "And who the hell said that" Hidan said getting up. "I did" Kiara said. "Well last time I thought your not her older sister or even related to us so she not going with you" Hidan yelled. I looked at what Sasuke was gonna do. But he was to into the tomato he was eatting.

"Well last time I checked you were upstairs when she got jumped so she need to get away from this house" Kiara yelled. "Listen bitch she is not leaving"

"well I say she is"

"is not"

"she is your not gonna do shit about it"

"Slut I said she is not"

"Call me a slut one more fucking time and watch what happens"

"Slut slut slut slut slut sl-" Hidan was repeating but stop when Kiara punched him in the face. He had hit a wall with a vase falling on his head. ANd now Sasuke got in the middle of them ather she punched him. Hidan starred at her with so much hatred. I should do something. "I hate you" she said. Which made Hidan face turn to a shock. Even mine. That came unappecting. Really unappecting. I garbed Kiara arm. "Kiara come on" I said tugging her. THan all you hear is a huge break. Hidan had hit his fist into the wall making a hole. Really how can she not be scared of this guy. "Kiara..." he said.

"Goodbye" she said walking out with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura4haruno: ok well that is the chapter<strong>

**Me: If this is short im so sorry today my friend birthday and I have to hurry**

**Sakura4Haruno: Please Review for more!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheryrose10 out~<strong>_


	5. The new Start

**Hi everyone! I am so happy about my fav list and reviews :D oh and the new story i dont know when im making that one :P to busy with stories. But I got a surpised. I have 3 new stories that is coming. But they might come out when I get finsh with this one. Or sooner. no rush. well anyway Sasu-kitty say it**

**Sasuke: -.- call me that one more damn time I will-**

**me: get off the story?**

**Sasuke: and I care?**

**me: and you dont get to be with Saki-chan**

**Sasuke: 0.0 She dont own Naruto or none of the characters but Kiara**

**me: thank you Sasu-kitty ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

I really dont get what happen. The Kiara girl just punched my 'Onii-san'. What is wrong with them? WHy are they fighting. Did they go out and broke up? I have to know. It sucks not knowing!

I was walking with Kiara to somewhere. "Um Kiara what happen between you and him" I asked. "Nothing" she said. "Did you guys date " I said giggling. "Date! God no! Your Onii-san is nothing but a cocky, sexest bastard who is nothing more than a jerk" she almost yelled. Um wow this Kiara is . Loud.

"But anyway were going to the school" she said smiling. "Um ok" I said. We walked down a couple blocks to a Huge and I mean Huge school. "I go here?" I asked. "Yep we go here to Leaf High School." she answered. " Well let me show you around" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour later<strong>

"And thats the school" she said. "Ugh my feet hurt" I groaned. Kiara showed me the whole school. And I mean the whole school. It was an hour walk.

"Omg Sakura I heard you got amnesia" A black haired girl said. "And I heard you lost your mind" Kiara told her. "Kiara I heard that you still lonly and cant get a man" she said. "MOVE BITCH" a loud blonde said punching the black haired girl in the face. The girl went all the way to the wall. Hard. "Hello Sakura" the female blonde said smiling. "Um hi" I said. "Oh yeah your amnesia, Well im Aleka Johnson. Im one of your friends and Hinata too, but she is over there" Aleka said. Than a dark blue haired came. I guess that was Hinata. "H-h-h-h-hi"she said smiling.

"Why do you sutter?" I asked. "Um I-i-i-i-i- d-d-d-d-d-d-dont-" she was trying to say but was blushing and suttering to much I dont know what she was saying. "Anyway we are gonna hang today right" Aleka asked. "For sure" Kiara said. Kiara garbed my hand and we walked to somewhere"

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later<strong>

Well my feet really hurt now. They toke me to the mall. Which we walked around and shopped for 6 hours. No break! Well the best part is that im home. With Kiara. We are watching "Inuyasha" somehow it was good. It was easy to see Kagome liked Inuyasha. But Kikyo is in the way. And that Inuyasha loves Kikyo. This remind me of someone but I just cant remember. Amnesia is a bitch. Its sucks not remembering anything. But hey that means I can get away with stuff. I wonder if that Blue haired my boyfriend? I guess I will have to ask.

Sasuke came downstairs with Hidan with him. "Hi Onii-san" Kiara said smiling at Sasuke but not at Hidan. "Hey" He said softly. He is a very quiet person for some reason. Which is so much HOTTER! Lol im such a fangirl. Insert fangirl squeal here.

Hidan starred at me. "What's up nii-san" I asked. "I just hope you alright" he said sighing. "Trust me I think I am a tough chick ok" I said smiling. He gave me a weak smile. Than there was a knock on the door. "I got it" Hidan said opening the door. It was reveling a blonde and red haired chicks. Was they more of my friends?

"Hello Karin and Ino" Hidan said. I guess the blonde was Ino and the red was Karin. Karin walked over to me. "Hello Sakura how are you" Karin said smiling. "She alright but you could get the fuck out of her face beforeI break yours" Kiara said.

"Kiara same lil bitch as always" Karin said smiling

"Still a slut as always Karin" Kiara barked.

"Slut please dont hate this hotness"

"Hotness my ass you look like a dead cow that turned red"

"Fuck you!"

"I dont want to fuck you!"

"BItch"

"Im a female but not a dog"

"Im not sure about that"

"Slut!"

"Yep I get men and that is why im dating Hidan"

"..."

"And you dont"

"..."

"..."

"BITCH I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIDAN ANYMORE. HE CAN GO SUCK A DICK FOR ALL I CARE! AND YOU KARIN GO FUCK A MONKEY YOU STUPID BITCH THAT WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER HAVE A GOOD MAN"

"and Hidan not a good man?"

"Hell no he is a ass-hole"

"So your real emotion comes out about me huh?" Hidan said starring at Kiara. Kiara stayed silent. "Nothing but a hoe" Ino said. "Why dont you leave and go to your lover boy Gaara?" Hidan said. "Um you guys stop ganging up on Kiara" I said starring at Kiara. She looked like she wanted to cry. "No Sakura it's alright" she said starring at me.

"Hidan... Ino... Karin..." Kiara spoked.

"I SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT OK IF YOU WANNA BELIEVE IM WITH GAARA THAN FINE BELIEVE THAT AND YOU CAN CALL ME A HOE CAUSE I DO ACT LIKE TOOL. I KNOW I HAVE NO MAN. THATS BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO LOVE! I ONLY LOVE MADARA, SASUKE AND SAKURA. THOSE ARE THE ONLY THREE WHO WILL BE THEIR FOR ME! SASUKE WHO WILL ALWAYS PROTECT ME. SAKURA WHO WILL BE BY MY SIDE EVEN WITH AMNESIA. MADARA WHO DONT MIND BEATING UP ANY BITCH WHO STEP UP FOR ME. YOU CAN CALL ME WEAK FOR ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY. BUT IM ME! THIS IS ME TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT! AND YOU CAN JUST SUCK A DICK!" Kiara yelled at them.

We starred at her shocked. "Goodbye ass-holes" Kiara said walking out the house sticking up her middle finger at them. I looked at Karin. "Bitch..."I mumbled. Than my head start to hurt. Oh shit it's the memery thing again. I than saw Ino, Karin, and me in the living room.

**Ino then came flying toward me with the knife. I was running toward her with the lamp. But than I saw Karin. Why was she down here? BUt she than hit me with a vase from behide. I fell to the floor breathless. I can see blood going down my neck that came from my head. It dripped down on the floor. Than felt Karin foot on my back.**

**"Dont ruin me and Hidan or I will kill you" Karin said. "Dont mess with Sasuke ether" Ino said kneeing by me. "Bitches" I said smiling. Than Ino stabbed me with the knife in my belly. Than Karin toke it out and stabed me in the chest. So much pain came to me. But I had to stay strong. Just had to!**

**Karin toke the knife out of me. "So you wont forget" she said. Ino came walking to the coner of the wall than back with a bat. She held it high than swing it to my face. I can feel it hit my cheek hard. SO much pain. I fell to the side. Coughing out blood. Than everything went black.**

"SAKURA WAKE UP" Hidan yelled. I opened my eyes to see I fanited. But now I remember everything. I mean everything about me. And what happen these bitches was going top pay. "Sakura are you oK" Hidan asked worried. "You bitch" I yelled. I got up and punched Ino in the face. "Dont ever take my man!" I yelled forgetting Sasuke was there.

I than garbed a bat and swing it at Karin head. Which the bat broke. But you can also see Karin head get a dent. These bitches are gonna get it! Hidan than garbed me from behide. "What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled at me. "These are the bitches who jumped me!" I yelled at him. Than he let me go. "Beat their asses" he said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>30 MINS LATER<strong>

I was in my room calling Kiara. I felt bad for her. She is my bestfriend. And why do she call herself a gardening tool. She is much more.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kiara are you ok?" I asked.

"Yep im perfectly fine"

"But why do you call yourself a gardening tool"

"Cause I try to do stuff I cant"

"Like what"

"Well one is to be pretty like you"

"Kiara you are pretty"

"You only saying that cause you my friend"

"Not that cause if I was a guy I would date you"

"..."

"No homo"

"LOL"

"Yay I made you laugh"

"Oh shut up Saki"

"Kiki you the one who acts like a child all the time"

"LOL. anyway wanna comeover tomorrow"

"Um sure!"

"kk I gotta go later!"

"later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Sakura I love the color pink" Kiara said smiling. "Same but I also love red and black" I said. Than Sasuke came in the door with a girl with him. She had long brown hair with bangs infount of her forhead. A black jacket, black baggy pants, dark blue tube-top, and blue shoes. "Hello" she said smiling.

"Um hi stranger who randomly came in with my brother"Kiara said standing up. "Oh your Kiara im Rya Miku" she said smirking. "Rya cute name" Kiara said. "Kiara this is my new girlfriend" Sasuke said. At that moment my mouth flew open and hit the floor!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I bet you thought Ino was the whore Sasuke was dating nope its not. Well Ino is still whore.<strong>

**Sakura: KIARA CANT YOU JUST LET ME AND SASUKE MAKE OUT ALREADY**

**me: than it wont be so exciting!**

**Sakura: but I want my love**

**me: Oh Sakura something will happen in the next chapter.**

**Sakura: Than Hurry up and make the next one!**

**me: Only under one condition**

**Sakura: what?**

**EVERYONE: You have to Review!**

**me: tell everyone about this story and dont be shy add to fav and review. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 signed off~<strong>_


	6. Lover and the truth

**me: its to do cliffhangers ^^**

**Sakura: no its not -.- for the reader**

**me: it gives the reader something to read more about**

**Sasuke: WILL YOU JUST START THE GOD DAMN STORY KIARA!**

**me: DONT FUCKING YELL AT ME SASUKE ALONE UCHIHA**

**Sasuke: *yelling at Kiara***

**me: *yelling at Sasuke***

**Sakura: well then Kiara dont own anybody in Naruto but Rya and Kiara so dont ask ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! He dating again! Really! Omfg life is so evil to me. I mean really I got knocked out by two jealous girlfriends who in jail/hospital right now. And now I got to deal with her! Life is so cruel.

"Kiara, Rya wanted to spend time with you for some reason so i'll be upstairs if you need me ok" Sasuke said walking to his room upstairs. "So Rya why do you like my tomato eating brother?" Kiara asked. "His charms and wonderful looks" Rya said sitting on the love seat. "So you only care for looks" I said frowning. "Well thats one of them" she said smiling.

"One of them what else is there?"

"His charms, looks, and his manners. Thats what I love about him"

"SHame"

"why?"

"Cause you should love a guy for much more"

"Like what"

"Sasuke is nice, supportive, tough, sweet, charming, flirtive, nice body, quiet, potective, and se-AH seductive" I said almost saying he was sexy but replace that word.

"well you kinda sound like you like him" Rya said glarring at me.

"What oh heavens no Sasuke is just a friend who is boy not boyfriend, Well he a boy and he is my friend and I guess he is my boyfriend but not in that way! Im just gonna stop talking now"

"Omg you like Sasuke"

"No I dont!"

"yes you do"

"No I dont!"

"Than who do you like?"

"Well I like um Rock Lee" I yelled saying the first name that came to my head.

"You like Lee" Kiara said. "Um yeah" I said lieing my ass off. I dont like Lee. He is very annyoing, I wished I said Gaara. He is much more hotter.

Kiara start to giggle. "Really Lee?" she said laughing now. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. Yosh! "Sakura can you come here?" Sasuke yelled from his room. I jumped up quickly and ran upstairs. I just wanted to leave that room. Cause that is to much presure on me.

When I got to Sasuke room. He was listening to his radio while doing something with his phone. "Sakura can you put the password in my phone" Sasuke asked giving me his phone. And yes me and Sasu-cakes have a close relationship. As friends. I knew his password to his phone. And Kiara dont even know it.

"Sasuke how can you keep forgetting" I asked sitting on his bed giving Sasuke back his phone. "It slips my mind" He said frowning. "Yeah or you dont bother remember" I said glaring at his dark hot eyes. "I just wanted to listen to my favorite song but the fucking radio is not gonna play it" Sasuke glarring at me.

Than the song 'Lights Out' by Mindless Self Indugence came on. "I knew you would love this song" I said happily. "Oh shut up" he growned. "Sasu-cakes dont act like that to me" I said frowning. Sasuke just smirked at me. "So you just broke up with Ino and now dating Rya how did that happen" I asked nicely. "Oh e and Rya been dating for two weeks I was just cheating on Ino cause Ino was sleeping with 5 guys while dating me" he said. "Did you and Rya have sex Sasuke?"

"What oh God no im not no boy toy"

"but cheating is wrong"

"Ino and I did that at eachother"

"But Sasuke how can I know if your not having sex with Rya"

"Cause I dont want to"

"Yea right you can do it with anyone Uchiha"

"Sakura you dont belive me?"

"Not really"

"Ok Sakura"

"hm?"

"Lets have sex right now on my bed"

"Wait what" I said blushing madly.

"You heard me Sakura" he said garbing me and pulling me to the middle of the bed. "Wait Sasuke" I said still blushing. "Your dating Rya remember!" I said. "So?" he said starting his right hand on my hip and left holding him study on the bed. "So your just gonna cheat on her" I asked blushing and to scared to move. "Yep sexy" he said sounding like Hidan when he is talking to Kiara sexly.

"Sexy..." I mumbled. Than his lips locked on mine. For some reason I did not want this. But I did. Stange right?

"Sasuke st-" before I could finsh his tounge went into my mouth. Our tounge danced for while. I cant take it no more. I want Sasuke! Bad! But not like this! Well not yet...

"Sasuke ok your not a boy toy im sorry" I said pushing his chest so he can get off me. Sasuke just smirked. "You taste like candy" he said. I growned at him. "And thank you for saying that I would have thought I might just have to do you" he said still smirking. "Wait you did all that just to explain that?" I asked and felt hurt.

"Sakura can I tell you something" he said. "Um sure" I said. " Sakura I would love to fuck you. ANd I think your very sexy. Your my best girl friend, not in that way. Oh and I enjoyed our little time together Candy"he said. I was just surpise. He just called me sexy and said he wants to fuck me. And where the fuck did the nickname candy come from? Maybe cause I have a strawberry lollipop before coming to Kiara house.

I looked into Sasuke eyes. He looked into mine. Than he gave a very small smile. Very small. Very. "I enhoyed our little sex time together we should do it again another time" he said getting off me. THan I jumped of his bed and walked out the door. Feeling his eyes running down me.

I ran downstairs to see a pissed of Kiara and a smiling Rya. "what happen?" I asked. "Did you just have sex with Sasuke!" Rya yelled at me asking a question. "Bitch I told you already she dont want my brother" Kiara yelled. "No I did not" I said walking out the house.

I walked to my house with on the next street. On my way I saw Lee. He was dancing.

**(AN:I dont hate lee I just think he is very very very annoying)**

"Oh Hi youthful Sakura-chan" Lee said smiling. "Oh hi" I said starring at his bushy brows that were super ugly! "You look youthful today" he said still smiling. "um thanks I think" I said. "So wanna go out" he asked. "No" I said. "You didn't even think about it youthful Sakura" "Ok let me think hmmmm no" I said trying so hard not to be mean. "Ok i will pick you up at 7" Lee said running away blushing. "Wait I said no" I yelled. Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

I starred at Rya. This bitch is saying all this shit about Sakura fucking Sasuke. And having a quckie with him. I just want to knock this bitch out. "And she might have never told you" she continued on. "LISTEN BITCH IM GETTING PISSED OFF" I yelled "Sasuke im going for a walk watch your bitch your damn self" I said garbing a jacket and walking out. I walked down to the public park. It was always peaceful their. Since kids dont come today. It is Sunday.

When I got there I saw Gaara. "Hello Gaara-sama" I said smiling. He locked at me than locked away. "Well I can just take my hello back" I mumbled. "What was that?"he asked." Oh nothing" I said. I was scared of Gaara. Maybe because he can control sand. Scare the shit out of me. I sat next to him on the bench. "It's a rumor you like me" Gaara said looking at me in my eyes. His eyes were always fulled with hatred. But now it is fulled with love. "Gaara I-" before I could finsh he kissed me. His lips were fulled with force and hate. How?

"Gaara stop" I said but he didn't. Than next thing you know Gaara went flying to the air to a wall. "Get the fuck away from her"Hidan yelled. "Hidan" I mumbled. Gaara gave Hidan an eye like he was going to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>me: ok I know I did a Kiara scene but I did not know what to put for the next thing xD<strong>

**Sakura: WTF THE I WOULD OF DID IT WITH SASUKE RIGHT THEN AND THERE CHA!**

**me: Saki calm down and anyway wanna hear more or read more!**

**Sakura:REVIEW!1**

**ME: REVIEW!**

**SASUKE: she wants 19 or 20 ^^**

**me: im tortuting Sasuke to smile ^^**

**sasuke: help...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 signed off~<strong>_


	7. How Could He!

**Me: There is nothing do Sakura better than revenge**

**Sakura: REally?  
><strong>

**me: Nah I just love that song 3**

**Sakura: Lol**

**Sasuke: SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! SHE JUST OWN KIARA AND RYA**

**me: Yes im still torturing Sasu-cakes ^^**

**Sasuke: help...**

**Me: Oh yeah this is a Sasuke chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

I was walking down the street. Bored as hell. Rya was at her dad house for the weekend. And for him being very strict I can't see her. Kiara is with Itachi in the Sand village for the weekend. Madara was at work. Hidan is at work. I just really don't feel like hanging with Naruto. To much yelling.

Sasori... no

Shikamaru...no

Deidara and Dei... maybe

Neji... no

Lee... Hell no

Gaara... maybe

Sakura... Yeah

I looked at my phone. Forgetting the password yet again. "Fuck.." I said sighing. I walked to Sakura house. Before I ranged the doorbell Sakura came out. "Hi Sasuke-cakes" she said smiling. "Sup"I said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Password.."

"Again really Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke it's '123498765'"

"Oh yea..."

"You really need to start remembering"

"Eh too much work"

"Ha"

"Anyway where are you off to?"

"Oh im going to the mall. wanna come?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do"

"Cause you're a boring person"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Sakura said gabbing my hand and running to the mall. "You really plan on running there" I yelled at her. "sure do" She said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Mall<strong>

We really ran all the way there. 45 blocks. We ran. I was too out of breath. "Your not tired Sakura" I said between breath. "compared to cheerleading this is nothing" she said smiling. "Remind me not to join cheerleading" I sighed.

"Oh Sasuke if your that tired than let's get something to eat first" she said. "Fine".

We walked to the food court. "One large cheese pizza with two smoothies, one cherry and one banana, and make sure it's a large!" Sakura told a female cashier. "And a bottle of water" I said still breathing hard. "Ok that will be 13.89"She said only staring at me blushing. I toke out my wallet and paid her. "Thank you" she said handing me a recite with her phone number on the back. Sakura gave her a death glare.

When we finally got the food. We found a seat. I garbed the water and start drinking it without stopping. "geez Sasuke you need to run more" Sakura said. "Does today count?" I asked finishing the bottle of water. Sakura gave me a smile. "so how is Kiara?"

"She is with the ass"

"ass?"

"yep Itachi is nothing but an ass"

"Who is Itachi?"

"Itachi Uchiha is my older brother but Madara younger brother."

"so it was four you guys"

"Yep"

"So what happen to itachi?"

"When Kiara was 2 he abandon her in a mall 15 times, He left me alone in the house when I was 3, and he abandon us" I said becoming mad.

"Than why did you let Kiara go with him"

"Kiara is older now, and she need to see her other brother, And this didn't give her a reason to not go"

"Oh Sasuke im sorry"

"It's alright I just don't want to deal with him!"

"Lets change the subject" Sakura said gabbing her 5th slice of pizza. "Your not full yet?" I asked her.

"Hell no this pizza is perfect. I think we need one more!"

"how do you eat so much when you have a great figure?"

"Dont know..."

"Maybe because your breast holds all that food"

Sakura blushed at me. I did not just say that! I mean you can't blame me her breast is like 75% tsunade. But I didn't mean to say it out loud!

"I mean...uhhh..."

"Your such a perv Sasuke" Sakura said turning her head so I won't see her blush. "I'm only a perv for you" I said. What  
>The<br>Fuck!  
>Does my mouth has a mind of its own now! I mean really! I would not say anything like that to Sakura. Even if she do have a curve body that can make a man drawl all day. AHHHHHHH DIRTY THOUGHTS DIRTY THOUGHTS! Stay cool! Stay cool! "Excuse me" I said running to the bathroom. Even if my legs still hurt.<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror. Why am I having dirty thoughts about Sakura. Like now I just wanna do her on the table! Damn it why did she had to be so god damn sexy!

I put my head under the water. I have to stay cool. If I stay cool. Maybe I can survive the day. Maybe.

I walked back to the table with my hair completely wet. "Why is you hair wet?" Sakura asked. "I got into a quick fight into the bathroom and the dude spilled water on my head" I lied. "lies" she said looking me in the eyes. I sighed. I reached for another slice of pizza but my fingers hit the pan instead. "you never said you wanna another slice" Sakura said dabbing her face with a napkin. I gave her a death glare.

"Oh Sasuke-kitty don't worry on the way home I will buy you a pack of tomatos."She said. "Better" I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Sakura garbed my arm and we walked to the girls clothing store. Everything in there was for girls. But bad part was that a bunch of girls were in it. A bunch of girls were staring at me. I heard one say "It take a real man to go shopping with a girl in a girls clothing store". Gosh why is life hating me today. When I turned to looked for Sakura I saw she was gone. I looked around the store for her. I found her looking at jewelry.

"What cha looking at" I asked. "That" she said pointing to a pink diamond locket. It was in a shape of a heart. "Excuse me can I see that locket" Sakura asked a worker. She garbed the locket and gave it to Sakura. Sakura stared at locket. I garbed the locket and put it around Sakura neck. "How do I look?" Sakura asked. "Pretty" I answered. "Sakura toke the locket off and gave it back to the worker. "How much is it?" I asked. "5000 yin" she answered. "What!" Sakura almost yelled. "Could you gift wrap it too" I said taking out my cret card. "Sasuke you don't have to buy it for me" Sakura pleaded. "Nope im buying it and im buying all the clothes you want" I demanded not caring for Sakura pleading.

"Fine but I will pay you back" She said. "Dont worry about it"I said. "I also want it engrave make it say Sakura" I told the worker. They ran to the back and start working on it. Sakura walked away shopping for clothes.

* * *

><p>When we were finally gone I was carrying 60 bags. While Sakura carried 20. And is was 10:00pm. This time we walked home. "Why are you buying all this stuff for me Sasuke" Sakura asked. "Because I want to. And because your my best girl friend. Not as girlfriend. not like were dating or anything, cause were not, were just friends ,great friends at that, Best out of the rest" I answered.<p>

"I asked for a sentence not a speech"

"Well you got a mighty fine good one"

"Sasuke how would it be if we did go together"

"I guess like it would be now, But we would be all Lovie dovie"

"It's seem like no difference"

"Not one bit"

"Sasuke um about yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"You know..."

"Oh OHHH"

"When you said you would love to fuck me..."

"..."

"Sasuke why would you say anything like that to a friend"

"Sakura it was only to make you believe that im not a boy toy"

"Sasuke-kun do you love me?"

When Sakura asked me that question I almost fell. Do I Sasuke Uchiha love Sakura Haruno? Do I? I mean I do think of her a lot. She is the perfect girl for I mean perfect. Everything I like, she likes. I guess were like twins. but we do have some dislikes. Like I hate sweets, Sakura loves them. I can believe im saying this but. I love Sakura...

"Well Sasuke?"

"No Sakura I only love you as a best friend sister"

"Oh ok"

"You sound a little disappointed"

"What oh no im not just like you said Sasuke, I only love you as a best friend brother"

"Good"

"Great"

"Perfect"

"Super"

"..."

We were finally at Sakura house. I put all her bags in the living room. "Well im on my way home" I said. "Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said right infount of me. "no problem" i said looking in her perfect green eyes. She stared into my onyx eyes. We stayed like that for a while. Until Sakura closed her eyes and gave me a kiss. But only a peck.

"Im so sorry Sasuke! I really didn't mean to! I got lost in the momment! And It happen" Sakura start saying competetly jealous. I just smiled at her. "What" she asked. "You taste like tomato" I said smirking and glaring at her sexly.

She gave me a blank look. I just pushed Sakura to a wall and hold her against it. "Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked. "I love tomatoes" I only said before kissing her. She start to kiss me back and start pushing her body against mine. I start gabbing Sakura butt and squeezing it as hard as I could. I could hear her moan. And it was sexy.

Next thing we know my shirt was completely off and my hand was squeezing her boob, our togue were also dancing in each other mouth. Sakura hands were behide my neck.

"Sakura we need a bed" I said between our kiss. "Lets use mine" she responds. But the instantly we both stop. Like we just notice what we just said. Than we both looked down at what we were doing. "I'm so sorry" I yelled quickly backing away from her. "No im sorry" Sakura yelled backing away from me. But she end of slamming into the wall. While hitting her head. Hard.

"Are you ok" I asked. Walking toward her. "Yea" she said rubbing her head."Well im gonna go bye" I said running out the house. I ran all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

I could not stop thinking about Sakura. How my hands were on her. How our lips were. I just need something else on my mind.

I opened the fount door to see Kiara, Madara, and Itachi. Itachi did nothing but smile at me. "Hello brother" he said getting up from the couch and opening his arms for me to hug him. I just glared at him. "Onii-san I had so much fun" Kiara said running toward me and giving me a hug. I hugged her back. "Well Sasuke I see you still hate me" Itachi said. "Of course I do, I don't even want you here" I said to him. "Sasuke-kun dont say that to him"Kiara said.

"I won't lie for someone like him" I said passing by him to the stairs. I went straight to my room. Before I went into my room I heard Madara say "Don't mind him, he just busy".

Yea sure

I'm busy...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

I was in my math class. Sleeping. but Rya start poking me. "Sasuke-kun wake up" she said. "No" I moaned. "Please for me" she said. "Thats to much to ask" I said. She than pushed me on my arm. "ok im up" I said waking up. "How was your weekend" Rya asked.

"surprising"

"Well that's great"

"How your stay with your dad?"

"Bad he kept on dissing you"

"dissing me?"

"Saying how I should be with Simon Jonas, and that you might be cheating on me"

"Your dad is an ass"

"I know right"

"you love me right?"

"Sasuke I love you always"

"I love you always too"

"I feel like dancing..."

"Your very weird"

"I know"

During the lesson I could only think about Sakura. How we almost did it last night. I stared at her. She sat in the fount row.

How am I going to tell her I love her?

How am I going to explain this to Rya?

Worst of all...

How is Hidan going to react to all of this?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok next chapter Sasuke going to tell Rya!<strong>

**everyone: MUST SEE!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**REview!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose sighed off~<strong>_


	8. The Truth

**Me: Alright here is another chapter**

**Sakura: Kiara only own Kiara, Rya, Aleka, Mei, and other names I can't remember at the moment**

**Sasuke:So don't ask**

**Naruto: This is another Sasuke Chapter**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV (a week later)<strong>

Death

That is all I felt. Death. Death of my life if Hidan find out. He would go on a rampage. I can see him now. Trying to kill me. Than it is also the thing with Rya. I don't want her father to be right. Be right that I do cheat. Well on her. I like Rya. But I also like Sakura. I need to talk to someone before I explode.

Naruto: Hell no

Shikamaru: he wont listen

Neji: Wont care

Gaara: wont give a shit

Madara: no something off about him already

Kakashi: maybe

Kiara: maybe

I stopped and think. Kiara would maybe understand. She is a good listener. She helps me with a lot of dating problems. But than again... She would bash my head in the wall for almost nailing her best friend. But I have to talk to her. She can keep a secret.

I got off my bed and exited from my room and walked toward Kiara room. On the way I saw Itachi. I instantly felt angry. But I just kept walking. "You can't ignore me forever Sasuke" Itachi said. "Watch me" I said still walking. Than Itachi garbed my wrist to stop me.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"I want you to give up on the past and start looking on the future."

"Why the fuck would I look for the future when you ruined it"

"Sasuke... I"

"Don't Sasuke I, me, You're the reason mom and dad are dead. You're the reason Madara had to work hard to raise us. But no, you left to be independent. If you want to help me, get out of my life. FOREVER"

"Sasuke let me explain"

"Oh im not finish! You left us with your dept which was 10000 yin! Than you toke 50000 yin from dads deposit for us leaving us with 10000 yin. Which we had to use to pay the dept. If we didn't they would start coming ather Kiara! "

"Sasuke..."

"You did nothing but ruin our lives. You might have Kiara and Madara wrapped around your finger but I will never forgive you!"

"... so that how you really feel"

"Sure is" I said walking away from him completely pissed off. When I finally got to Kiara door I knocked. Kiara opened her door smiling so wide like a kid in a candy store. She garbed me by the arm and pulled me in than quickly closed the door. "Hello Onii-san" she said still smiling. "I swear everyone in this house is always in a cold mood, but you always the very cheery one" I said. "Yep I'm the main attention of the family" she said sitting on the bed. "For the boys, which makes Madara and me beat the shit out of them" I said sitting next to her.

"Are you wearing your contacts" I asked. Kiara is different from Madara, Itachi, and I. Madara eyes were plain red. Itachi and I turn red when we want to use a lot of power or really angry. But Kiara. Her left eye is dark brown while her right eye is red. She wears a short bang over the right eye to hide it. But she also wear a brown contact over it to make sure no one see it.

"No I'm not" she said flipping her long black hair to the back of her head. We than both layed on the bed. "Um Kiara I gotta talk to you" I said. "Shoot" she said ready to listen. Than I told her what happen that night and how I feel. I also told her about how it will affect Rya and Hidan. When I was finish she just had a shocked expression.

"Well damn " she said.

"What do you think"

"Well I think it's kinda cute that you love Sakura-chan than that slut Bya

"SHe not a slut and her name is Rya"

"Rya, Bya, Kya, does it really matter?"

"Yes it does"

"I don't get what you see in her"

"Rya is cute, smart, very athletic, and very flexible"

"Yea ew. What about Sakura?"

"Sakura is just perfect. That's it."

"Dont it seem easy to just date Sakura"

"It is not easy for many reasons!"

"How?"

"  
>1) She so perfect. In movies they be the wrong choice<br>2)Sakura and I been best friends since we were kids. It will feel weird  
>3) Rya is also my dream girl<br>4) Sakura and Rya both ar-"

"Ok, Gosh and people said I was overdramic."

"Oh don't start!"

"Sasuke do you love Rya?"

"Yes"

"Do you love Sakura?"

"Yes"

"THan I have one thing for you"

"What?"

"Well I also think Sakura does have feelings for you if she let you do that to her"

"..."

"So you should move to the Sand village, Change your name, and start a new life"

"I'm not Itachi"

"What's your deal with him anyway?"

"Just stay out of it ok!"

"Alright"

"So are you gonna help me?"

"Yep but you really don't have to worry about the Hidan thing" Kiara said pushing me out her room.

"Why?"

"A week ago we almost did it in your room" she said closing the door.

My room?

What

The

Fuck

Damn it now I need to burn my bed.

And my room. Gah I feel like im gonna throw up.

I start walking again and went downstairs to see Madara eating a tomato. When he saw me and smiled. "Hello Onii-san" I said garbing a tomato from the box. I start eating it. "You call me Onii-san but not Itachi" Madara said. "I have my reasons" I said taking another bite of the tomato. " you know Imōto will kill us for eating the tomatoes" Madara said laughing.

"Madara whats up your starting to act like Kiara"

"What do you mean?"

"Your real attitude is quiet but happy. Not cheery and happy"

"oh Sasuke you think to hard on things"

"Tell me now!"

"Well someone impatient"

"Madara!"

"ok ok...I kinda have a crush on this girl"

"Really? who?"

"I won't say"

"Do I know her"

"yea"

"Is she cute?"

"very"

"Are me and her close"

"yea"

"Is she smart"

"yep"

"Is it Sakura Haruno?"

"There you go over thinking things again" Madara said walking out the door. "But it is Sakura" he said walking out.

Those words made me freeze. He has a crush on Sakura. Out of all the girls he could have is just had to be Sakura!"

"Omg Onii-san has a crush on Sakura" Kiara said coming out of no where. "You heard that?" I asked. She nodded at me. "Every detail" she said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

I was looking in the mirror. I had on a red loose skirt, white tank top, and a red mini sweater with the Haruno sign on the back. I let my hair hang. Than I put on my black boots. Should I wear make up? No no. I should not. Or just some lip gloss. I said putting on cherry clear lip gloss.

I was in the house alone. Hidan had to run some errands. I was going over to Kiara house. I was happy yet scared. I knew I was going to face Sasuke. And maybe Rya. But its a risk I must take!

I garbed my keys and my phone and walked toward the door. When I opened the fount door I saw Madara. I quickly stepped back. "What do you want?" I asked garbing the last lamp that was in the living room. I can't come see my girlfriend?" Madara said coming into my house and closing the door behide him. "Girlfriend please I don't date snobs" I said throwing the lamp at him. He easily dodged it.

He than dash toward me. I made a run for it to the kitchen. I than garbed a knife. "Oh your going to kill me?" he asked. "it's called self-defence" I said. Than out of no where he garbed my hand and pulled the knife out of it. "Sakura we can get a little feisty if you like it that way " he said smirking. " I will make that smirk come off your face" I yelled throwing my left hand in a fist ready to punch him. "Don't be so stupid Sakura" He said garbing my wrist and start kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>me: ok that's it for this chapter. <strong>

_**Birthday girl: Cherryrose10 login off ~**_


End file.
